


Donuts With Cheese

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, Cravings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony doesn't understand it, but he doesn't question Stephen's very questionable pregnancy cravings.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Donuts With Cheese

"I hate you for this," Stephen said for what seemed like the millionth time, rubbing gently at his exposed stomach that protruded from under his shirt slightly.

"Aww, come on now. You know you love me too much," Tony said with a smirk.

Stephen huffed, shifting on the couch uncomfortably. "I'm starving. Can you get me something to eat?"

"Course," Tony said instantly, pecking Stephen on the cheek as he stood. "What would you like?"

"Donuts," Stephen said instantly and Tony perked up.

"No problem. I'll—"

"With cheese."

Tony stopped mid-sentence, staring at Stephen. "With cheese?" He echoed.

"Donuts with cheese," Stephen confirmed.

"I—" Tony shook his head. "You sure?"

Stephen nodded.

Tony sighed. "Alright. I'll go order some."

Stephen nodded again as Tony left the room. He called the Krispy Kremes place and ordered a box of six donuts before going to the kitchen to cut up some cheese.

Tony knew Stephen was having cravings. He knew it happened with pregnant people all the time. But, donuts with cheese? Really? Tony wondered if Stephen was messing with him.

The doorbell rang and Tony went and got the donuts, paying the delivery guy at the door a hundred dollar bill to which the guy stammered out that it was too much only to have Tony shut the door in his face.

"Foods here!" Tony announced as he walked back into the lounge, sitting beside Tony and opened the box of donuts. "Take whichever one you want, sweetheart."

Stephen frowned. "Did you get the cheese?" He asked.

"Oh, shit, right. I'll be back," he said, handing the box to Stephen and raced off to get the cheese.

When he got back he found Stephen, having picked out a plain glazed donut, peering at it suspiciously, his nose wrinkled up and a slight frown on his face.

Tony resisted the urge to 'aw' at how cute his boyfriend looked as he schooled his expression, going over to him and handing the cheese over.

"Thank you," Stephen said, taking it from him and placing it on top of the donut before taking a bite from it.

Tony made himself keep his expression neutral as he sat back down and took a donut himself. "So, how does it taste?"

"Good," Stephen said after he'd swallowed, "You wanna try some?"

"Uh..."

"Here," Stephen broke off a piece with cheese on it and held it out for Tony who stared at it. "Try it."

Tony swallowed hard before reluctantly opening his mouth, allowing Stephen to pop it in his mouth. He had to force himself not to make a face, knowing it might hurt Stephen's feelings as he chewed it slowly, trying his best to ignore the taste before choking it down.

"Well?" Stephen asked after a moment of silence.

Tony smiled although his stomach churned. "Yeah, great," he lied.

Stephen's smile made it all worthwhile.

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, only the sound of chewing being heard.

...

The Avengers were all anxiously waiting outside of the infirmary room. The only people in there being Stephen who was the one in labor, Tony who was the Father and Bruce who was delivering the baby.

They could all here screaming coming from the room that was obviously Stephen trying to push, Tony yelling as he panicked about being a Father and Bruce shouting over both of them, trying to calm Tony down and help Stephen at the same time. The Avengers were surprised Bruce hadn't Hulk out yet.

Suddenly everything went quiet in the room and after an agonizing moment, they heard a baby crying.

Tony came out several minutes later, a wide grin on his face. "It's a boy. We named him Peter." The Avengers cheered but Tony hushed them quickly. "Stephen and the baby are asleep so sh."

They all nodded and after talking for a few minutes with him, they all left.

* * *

"Stephen, sweetheart?"

Stephen groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around and saw Tony smiling softly at him. "Tony? Wha—"

"I got you something," Tony stated and held it out to Stephen who took it.

Tears gathered in his eyes when he saw what it was.

A donut with cheese on top.

"Tony, I—" Stephen blinked back tears.

"You're welcome, honey," Tony said, pecking his cheek. "You did so good."

Stephen swallowed hard, before splitting the donut in half and handing it to Tony. "We'll share."

Tony grimaced but Stephen didn't see it.

Oh, yes. He was definitely going to pay for that lie.

But like before, Stephen's smile made it all worthwhile.


End file.
